peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Feng
Reincarnated from the modern era after a girl and a boy swindled him in his past life and sent him to prison for 8-10 years. On a rainy day, Lin Feng's consciousness merged with the cultivator Lin Feng of another world and they become one in body and soul. Lin Feng then starts cultivating and takes revenge on his cousin who had beaten him half to death prior to him coming to this world. He then goes on to become the star student of the Yun Hai Sect. When the Yun Hai Sect is destroyed, he's made the patriarch and in his bid to get stronger and take revenge, ends up studying cultivation at the Celestial Academy. He then becomes the Chi Xie Marquis of Yangzhou City and the winner of the Great Competition of Xue Yu. After winning the Competition of Xue Yue, he is named the Chi Xie King of Dragon Mountain and Ruler of Xue Yue by the Emperor of Dragon Mountain. On the day that he was meant to marry Meng Qing and Duan Xin Ye, he was attacked by Duan Ren Huang, Duan Wu Dao, Duan Wu Ya and some of the influential sects from around Dragon Mountain. As a result, he ended up being possessed by the Nine Evil Swords. Under the possession of the swords, he wipes out the imperial family of Xue Yu along with the Tian Qi cultivators that had accompanied Duan Wu Dao and Duan Wu Ya. Afterwards, while trying to get the swords under control and trying to regain his consciousness, he ends up fighting against a Zun Qi level cultivator and is saved by a soul imprint left on him by Xiao Wu Tian. With his sanity and consciousness regained, along with Tang You You, he decides to head across the continent for the Exploration of the Jade Emperor's Tomb and finds an opportunity in Tian Chi. After successfully qualifying to enter the tomb as part of the Tian Chi contingent, he shows a proficiency in understanding the Demoniac Emperor's scribbles and successfully manages to acquire the Jade Emperor's Palace. In the aftermath of his success, he chases Duan Wu Ya back to the East Sea Dragon Palace, before he's chased into the legendary Death Valley of the Gan Yu region. Upon his return to the Tian Chi Empire, Lin Feng is anointed the leader of Tian Xuan. However he must undergo the Exam of the Snowy Peaks in order to receive the acceptance of the leaders of the Snowy Peaks, during which he breaks through to the first Tian Qi layer. Having already been named the next leader of Tian Xuan, Yu Tian Ji names Lin Feng as the next leader of Tian Chi and then sends him off to take part in Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process. Lin Feng manages to become the first disciple of the Tian Qi layer of Tiantai. Soon after he manages to heal Meng Qing is sent to take part in Fortune City by Mu Chen. Afterwards he becomes a personal disciple of Emperor Yu and Emperor Shi by breaking through the sky beyond the sky in Tiantai before he endeavours to make Qiu Yue Xin his third wife. Martial Spirits 'Celestial Fang' *'Celestial Fang - '''Initially referred to as his Snake Spirit, as of chapter 63 has only been recently awakened and can eat/absorb other beasts and grant Lin Feng their incarnations in the form of extra martial spirits. In chapter 232 it transforms into a six-headed dragon. This is the true form of celestial fang which can only be inherited by a direct descendant of the Yue Clan. The spirit is also able to restore Lin Feng's pure Qi after consuming ferocious beasts. In chapter 385 it gains a 7th head and the seventh head is different from the previous 6 heads. The 7th head belongs to the shaman spirit of Wu Zhen who was defeated by Lin Feng. This head allows Lin Feng to make ferocious beasts submit and fall under his control if they are below Lin Feng in cultivation level. In 1050 is revealed that Lin Feng using each dragon head is able to absorb up to 9 different types of spirits and use them as its own. **Illusion Wolf Spirit (former) **Ice Snow Spirit (former) **Purple Dragon Spirit232 (current/1st head) **Shaman Spirit385 (current/2nd head) **Silver Wings Spirit1010 (current/3rd head) **Shadow Spirit1050 (current/4rt head) **Aggressive Battle-Ax1207 (current/5th head) **Demonic Dark Dragon *'Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit - Or version 2, is the result of Lin Feng fusing his "Celestial Fang" with Great Yin Dragon (v2). *'Version 3 - '''His "Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit" fuses with his soul and body. 'Celestial Spirit *'First page43 - '''Omniscient perception and the monstrous power of understanding. This manifests physically as black holes for eyes. *'Second page (Warlord's Sword)182 - Understanding of the sword with extremely high mastery that enables his understanding of the sword to deepen with every experience of the sword he has. *'Third page (Grim Fire)346 - '''The power of a black lotus, burning and corroding everything in it's path, using pure Qi as the power source to produce a terrifing black fire. *'Fourth page (Empty Space)851 - 'An empty space as a black hole that absorb any kind of Qi that is contained in a treasure and draw out its qualities, making Ling Feng able to use that Qi as his own, keeping it's properties and qualities without having to take out the treasure. It overwrites each time a different Qi is absorbed and not all treasures are compatible, like in the case of the Jade Emperor's Heart Imperial Qi. After some experimentation, he noticed that he is able to store any object and record holy marks inside the book, to maximize his perception of what is recorded, and study it any time he wants, making him a comparison to a super notebook. *'Own World - '''This page of book gives Lin Feng his own dimension, where he is the absolute God. Lin Feng is able to trap enemy inside, blocking their powers. With time Own World develops into real world. It contains billions of people and even Lin Feng's whole family comes to live in his "Own World". Abilities |-|Cultivation= |-|Body Cultivation= '''Saint Body *Lin Feng obtains a Saint Body. Becoming literally invulnerable to attacks of anyone below saint king. 9 Herukas Body Cultivation |-|Scriptures= Emperor Level (Every emperor scripture is worth a fortune) *'Devil Day Tribulation' (Extreme Cultivation technique, each level has 9 layers, each layer a force falls from heaven, kill ordinary cultivator) *'Devil Desintegration' (Body quenching, this technique destroys human body on cellular level, if survives becomes insanely powerful 9 attempts per level) *'Dream Force' (This scripture allows to cultivate in your dream while sleeping and to sleep for months) *'Heavenly Evolution' (Boosts brain, talent, and calculation abilities. This scripture is a gift from Emperor Yan to Lin Feng) |-|Techniques= *'Nine Heavenly Waves' (Attack/Defence) *'Eight Strikes of Desolation' (Attack) *'Sword of Nirvana' (Attack) *'Sword Unsheathing' (Attack) *'Moonlight Feather' (Agility) *'Roaring Thunder' (Attack) *'Deadly Cross Shadow' (Attack) *'Sword of Rising Sun' (Attack)by Lin Feng *'Sword of Scorching Sun' (Attack)by Lin Feng *'Sword of the Setting Sun' (Attack)by Lin Feng229 *'Celestial Eyes' (Miscellaneous) **Shows someone's cultivation level. *'Nine Sun Skill '(Attack) **Spawns up to nine suns to create a powerful fire attack. *'Qi disguise '(Miscellaneous) **Disguise someone's own Qi type *'Supreme Way of Death' (Attack) **Any enemy dies by Lin Feng's glance. Lin Feng acquires this ability by murdering 100.000+ martial emperors creating an endless mountain of dead bodies. *'Supreme Way of Life' (Support) **Lin Feng's ability to heal any disease and trauma, even recover from death. *'Wu Tian Nether Sword' (Attack) **Special sword that destroys the mind of his enemy, piercing their Divine Palace. *'Artisan Way Master' (Attack/Support) **Lin Feng is strongest Way Master in the world, creating Holy "saint" marks capable of mass murder or mass healing. *'Indestructible Golden Body '(Body Strengthening Skill) ** Gives the user the strong body of a golden Bhudda Statue *'Nine Skies '(Agility) *'Nine Days Wind Qi '(Agility) *'Wind Walk' (Agility) *'Nine Dragon Palace' (Formation) ** Illusion that creates a big palace, puting each opponent in a separate room. The user can appear in each room and control their formation and structure at will. Uses fog or a similar substitute as medium of activation. *'Real Xiao Yao Step Technique '(Agility) ** Complete version of the sacred skill. Gives the user a tremendous agility. *'Three Lives Skill' (Soul) ** Allows the user to be three in one body. A demon, a Bhudda and a human being. *'Godly Awareness Palace' (Attack/Defence) ** Use a palace to protect from opponents Godly Awareness attacks and use golden lights to attack enemies. *'Bestial Desolate Awareness' (Attack) ** Use Desolate Qi to attack opponents. *'Empty Space Finger' (Attack) ** Use a finger with Sword and Space energies to cut everything in the user's path. *'Empty Space Bestial Illusion Technique' (Attack) ** Illusion technique that can allows attacks pass through the user, avoid enemies or entities to get near the user and avoid enemies escape away by manipulating space itself. Each time is used, illusion of snowflakes appears and give Lin Feng a bestial appearance. *'Gigantic Demon Hand' (Attack) ** Spawns a giant Demon hand *'Great Celestial Demonic Skill' (Attack) ** Skill that takes over the space around the user and darken the area to oppress the opponents. *'Demon Fury' (Attack) *'Insane Demon' (Attack) *'Thousand Demons, Thousand Claws' (Attack) ** Spawns thousand demon hands *'One Thousand Bhudda Punches' (Attack) 1105 ** Spawn thousand shadow-like punches *'Demon Destruction' (Attack) ** Skill that destroys the opponents energies and opress their movement. *'Gigantic Holy Spell' (Attack/Defence/Support) 1100 ** A technique with countless variations. ** Snow Lotus Vitality1105: possible technique variation. Creates a dazzling golden lotus, which attack the opponent. Based on a technique from the Celestial Land of Alchemists. ** Vitality1108: possible technique variation. Creates seeds to restrain the opponents. Based on a technique from the Celestial Land of Alchemists. *'Endless Demonic Destruction' (Attack/Support) ** Skill that creates a demonic field, weakening and polluting holy energies and everything in its path. *'Sword Raising Technique' (Soul) ** Allow the user to raise a sword, giving to it a part of the user's soul, becoming one with it in new aspects, making the sword stronger over time, giving it the power of abstruse energies and allowing it to attack by its own. *'Wind Thunder Laceration' (Attack)by Lin Feng ** A sword attack which combines both Wind and Thunder Abstruse energies in one single move. *'Desolate Ksana' (Attack)by Lin Feng ** A knife-hand strike with one finger that use Empty Space astruse energies (Ksana) and Desolate abstruse energies (Desolate). Can be mixed with Wind abstruse energies too. *'Nirvana Sunya Destruction' (Attack)by Lin Feng ** A move that combines Desolate Qi, Thunder energies and Empty Space energies. *'Desolate Explosion' (Attack)by Lin Feng ** An explosion tat fuse with the user's sword realeasing both Fire and Desolate Abstruse energies and moving to all directions. *'Blood Curse' (Curse Spell) ** Spell that curse the opponent's blood, drying it and corroding it. *'Everlasting Ksana' (Support)by Lin Feng ** Allows the user to enter in its own Empty Space, escaping from danger. *'Surplus Souls '(Soul) ** Before being able to learn how to use Surplus Souls, a person has to first comprehend the soul and how it functioned. It would enable him to have a clear and distinct perception of the existence of his soul. It would enable him to pierce through the mysteries of the soul. He would be able to transfer his thoughts directly into his soul. **The second step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the spirit movement, it was about comprehending the soul on a much higher level, it was about being able to control the soul and move it to your will, otherwise it wouldn’t be possible to use the surplus soul and it would be useless. **The third step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the incomplete soul, it was the most critical step. This step was different from the two others. The incomplete soul was the main part of the technique which made it so powerful. This step was extremely important. While practising cultivation, the soul would separate into many surplus souls, one or two, but a strong cultivator could obtain a hundred or a thousand surplus souls. The most terrifying cultivators who existed could obtain billions of surplus souls to an almost endless number. The strength of the soul was as vast and powerful as the universe. **"Surplus soul allows the user to make small fragments of his soul detach from the real soul. These fragments can be controlled at will and can even be infused with the spirit at will. Lin Feng can fuse the surplus souls with his purple dragon spirit to be able to control the dragon." Equipment *'Flexible Sword' (Former) *'Long Sword' *'Jar of Profound Medicine' *'Saint Armament' *'Nine Evil Swords'369 **Lin Feng cannot control the evil swords with his cultivation and as such, the swords attempt to control, causing him to lose his consciousness to the swords on multiple occasions. Lin Feng attempts to use one of the evil swords to defend against Emperor Wu Tian Jian's sword within the sword graveyard of Jiange, only to have the sword directly eaten by the sword. *'Fire Banner' *'Blood-Thirsty Sword (Physical) '623 *'Blood-Thirsty Sword (Intent)'625 *'Sealed-Evil Stone Plate'732 **The stone tablet was a stone which came from ancient ages and could seal evil deities. Rumors said that the stone tablet used to be one but it had then be broken into four or five pieces. He uses a piece to help seal the evil swords. *'Jade Emperor's Heart'815 *'Tian Xuan Stone' *'Tian Ji Sword' **The sword is held by the leader of Tian Chi and was given to Lin Feng by Yu Tian Ji. With it's innate abilities, it helps users with their cultivation. After Lin Feng is told about the advantages of sword cultivation in Jiange, he starts to cultivate the sword and gives it some of his sword fragments. While Lin Feng is participating in Fortune City, he manages to get a thunder heart which he feels to the sword in order to give its first soul, a thunder soul and thus upgrades its strength to that of a Holy Weapon.1170 *'Yang Clan Space Boat' *'Space Sealing Banner'1084 *'Fang Tianhua Halbert'1097 *'Sunset Bow'1098 *'Cursing Scepter'1099 *'Golden Imperial Throne'1100 *'Ksana Empty Space Robe' *'Tears of Life (Holy Water) ' Subordinates *Celestial Sword Unit: Unit formed with the purpose of protecting Duan Xin Ye within the Chi Xie Troops **Han Man **Po Jun **Former Members of the Yun Hai Sect bought at the slave auction **Ba Dao *Chi Xie Troops **Liu Cang Lan **Ren Qing Kuang **Feng Yu Han **Jiu Chi Xie **Lei Qing Tian *Mister Huo *Mister Chi *Yi Xue *Lan Jaio *Qiong Qi Quotes * Well, when I look at your face, my fine liquor seems tasteless. When you drink a fine liquor, you need to pay attention to whom you're looking at. If you look at a beautiful girl, the alcohol tastes sweet and rich, however, when I look at you, my alcohol is difficult to swallow.907 Gallery Lin_Feng_and_Meng_Qing.jpeg|Lin Feng with Meng Qing Lin_Feng_and_Meng_Qing_(Beast).jpg|Lin Feng with Meng Qing in her beast form Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lin Clan Category:Yun Hai Sect Category:Chi Xie Troops Category:Xue Yue Category:Tian Chi Category:Tiantai